


i bet you didn't know that i was dangerous

by xenia_che



Series: Shadowhunters Bingo [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: A Bit of Fluff, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Kind of angry sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, a bit of humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 13:36:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21476878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenia_che/pseuds/xenia_che
Summary: Sometimes Alec gets stuck in his Shadowhunter mode, especially after long and tiring meetings with other nephilims. Lucky for him, he has Magnus to ground him. In the best way possible.My fill for the Shadowhunterbingo - #2 Valentine's Day
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Shadowhunters Bingo [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1544200
Comments: 14
Kudos: 222





	i bet you didn't know that i was dangerous

**Author's Note:**

> FYI, I hate writing porn. Ok, no, I love writing porn. Or more like, I'm fine with writing porn, but I always feel so self-consious after doing so that I solemly swear never to do it again. And then do it again, of course.
> 
> So, this was created because I actually made a deal with the universe. I had a terrible and complicated flight ahead of me, with difficult connetions and the whole deal with stolen documents, so I decided, if I go through all that with no troubles, I'd write some malec porn. And yay, here we are. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Unbeta'd as per usual. And for my gorgeous souls sister lerratheone (also, as per usual).

Magnus is sitting in Alec’s office in a big plush armchair he transformed the most uninviting guest chair into, a book in one hand and a cocktail in another. It’s rather late, but Alec is still stuck in a meeting (something about inner Institute business, Magnus didn’t pry). Of course, there are numbers of things Magnus could be doing right now (from an inspection in Pandemonium to a dinner with Cat), but really, there is no place he’d rather be.

Magnus turns a page lazily and swirls his glass absently, multicoloured ice cubes clinking with the motion. 

He manages to lose himself in a book so thoroughly – an old text about a dragon sanctuary in Romania, the narrative simple yet captivating, – that he startles, when the door to Alec’s office flings open with a loud bang. And then slams shut with even a louder one. 

Magnus lifts his head, sparkles of blue magic appearing instinctively on the tips of his fingers, and meets the gaze of a very, very angry nephilim.

The truth is – Alec doesn’t really get that way around Magnus. They fight, of course, and sometimes one of them simply gets in a bad mood for no apparent reason. But this, this pure wrath, that sets Alec’s back arrow straight and furrows his brows, that turns his lips into a pale line and lights fires in his eyes, darkening them to the loveliest burgundy red instead of neutral hazel – Magnus doesn’t get to see it often. If ever at all. Oh no, this special blend of Alexander is reserved for people – Shadowhunters and Downworlders alike – that need to be put in their places.

It’s a shame, really. Angry Alexander, when his anger is directed on anyone but Magnus, is delectable indeed.

“Is everything alright, darling?” inquires Magnus softly, closing his book, and moves his hand, making it disappear along with the cocktail glass.

He knows better, of course he knows better than to poke Alec when he is about to explode. But Magnus is already here, so. Well. Not much else for him to do, really.

Alec growls in response, takes a deep breath, visibly trying to stable himself, and slowly breathes out. His face is still pale, his jaw is clenched and his eyes are only getting darker.

It’s beautiful in a rather disturbing way.

“Can I do something to help?” Magnus asks after a long moment of silence, trying to keep his voice smooth. “Do you want me to leave?”

“Yes,” rasps Alec and takes another deep breath. “No.”

And in the next moment Magnus is pulled out of armchair by the lapels of his jacket and is pinned to the wooden panel of the wall, his back meeting the surface with a loud thud, the air knocked out of his lungs.

“_Alexander_.” 

A breath.

“_Magnus_.”

A growl.

And then Alec falls to his knees with the same determination he rushes into battles, his movements calculated and his attention focused. Magnus draws in a shuddering breath, his fingers tangling in Alec’s hair, and leans back, forcing himself to relax. It takes all his willpower not to magic their clothes away.

A moment flies by, and the next thing Magnus knows is the heated velvet of Alec’s mouth on his cock. It makes him moan and tighten his grip in Alec’s hair.

Alec doesn’t waste his time teasing, he takes all of Magnus in one go, his lips stretching pretty around impressive width. Magnus physically feels the glamour on his eyes shatter.

Alec moves his head once, twice, getting Magnus’ cock wet with his saliva, and then takes it deeper in the heat of his throat. It’s too fast, and Alec chokes on it, ripping a groan from Magnus’ chest, but doesn’t stop, doesn’t move away, and Magnus can barely refrain from thrusting forward. He does tighten his grip in Alec’s hair again, this time to keep him from moving. Alec lifts his gaze to Magnus’s, his pupils so blown that his eyes seem purely black. 

Magnus does thrust this time, it’s shallow, more of a question than a statement, and Alec moans around his cock. The vibration feels wonderful, and Magnus repeats the motion, this time moving more surely, sinking deeper into welcoming heat. Alec is moaning continuously now, a low sound interrupted only when Magnus cock hits the back of his throat. His lips are bright red and his hair is a mess. He looks so painfully beautiful, Magnus almost chokes on a sudden feeling of all-consuming love. 

Alec lifts his hands to run them over his bare hips, leaving red marks, and it makes Magnus thrust harder, setting almost a punishing rhythm.

Alec doesn’t seem to mind at the slightest.

Magnus gets lost in pleasure, and soon feels the tell-tale pressure rising in his balls. He can never last long when Alec gets like this – all slack jaw and unrestrained noises, letting Magnus fuck his mouth any way he wants to. 

Magnus doesn’t warn him, doesn’t really do anything, except moving his hand to the back of Alec’s head and sinking even deeper into his throat. He comes with a yelp the moment Alec swallows around his cock.

Alec waits patiently, taking every drop, and Magnus can’t help but smile at him, high on his orgasm and the fire still burning in Alec’s eyes.

When Alec swallows the last drop of cum, Magnus pulls him up to his feet, slamming their mouths together in a hungry kiss. Alec whimpers clenching the lapels of his jacket again, and Magnus wastes no time unzipping his tight jeans and gripping his hard cock. It takes just a couple strokes for Alec to come with a shout, that Magnus is happy to it muffle with his lips. 

They pant into each other mouths for a few more moments, goofy smiles tugging on their lips.

“Feeling better, love?” chuckles Magnus, when he is finally able to catch his breath. 

Alec nods, biting his lower lip distractedly, and buries his face in Magnus’ neck.

“It was one hell of a day,” mumbles Alec, his words warm and wet against Magnus’ skin. “I’m sorry I jumped on you like that. I just needed something to ground me.”

“No complaints from me, dear.” Magnus caresses his hair, gently scratches the nape of his head. 

They stay like this for a while, basking in the afterglow and their easy intimacy. When Alec shifts a little, Magnus turns his head and his gaze lands on the old tallcase clock hidden in the corner of Alec’s office. 

It’s well past midnight.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, love,” whispers Magnus in Alec’s ear, biting the earlobe softly. “It’s a wonderful way to start celebrating but I do have a plan since it’s your day off.” He chuckles again and nuzzles into Alec’s temple. “You know, flowers, candles, champagne. Rose petals on our bed. The usual stuff. I hope you' ll like it.”

“Em, Magnus?” Alec raises his head to look Magnus in the eyes, and he sounds anything but excited at the prospect of going all dopey on the silliest yet loveliest holiday there is. 

“Yes, love?” prompts Magnus, suddenly feeling unsure.

“Why would we celebrate something connected to Valentine?” frowns Alec, and Magnus is stunned silent by his question. “And why do you think that Valentine’s day it today? I mean, the Uprising happened on—”

“Nephilims!” bemoans Magnus, unable to decide whether he should laugh or cry. 

Really, he should’ve known better then to let them befriend him. But well, it’s not like he has a choice now. His nephilim is still the best thing in his life though, no matter how oblivious Alexander is when it comes to mundane culture.


End file.
